


Biagra Springs

by NicotinicSugarHigh



Category: Gintama
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicotinicSugarHigh/pseuds/NicotinicSugarHigh
Summary: Gintoki and co. visit the hot springs. Hijikata is there. PWP.





	Biagra Springs

Shimura Shinpachi had never felt more embarrassed in his life. He slipped on the water on his way into the onsen, almost dropping the shampoo and conditioner he had just bought.

They had won three free tickets to the indoor onsen and decided to go together. As per custom, Kagura went over to the women’s bath and Shinpachi and Gintoki went over the the men’s bath. Gintoki had forgotten to bring the shampoo and conditioner even though Shinpachi had reminded him to do so at home. Wanting to feel clean before he went into the bath Shinpachi insisted that he go and buy some from the store next door.

So why…if he took less than five minutes to get to and from the store…has there been such a drastic change in atmosphere?! Scenery?! What should he call this?!

He peeked over the tiles of the shower wall and a wave of embarrassment flushed his face. His virgin eyes!

Gintoki was in the bath so close to another person that Shinpachi couldn’t even tell who it was. Through the steam he only caught sight of short dark hair. The couple were doing something only adults should do. Shinpachi blushed.

Had Gintoki snuck in a woman into the men’s bath? How much of a sleaze was he? Shinpachi really couldn’t handle this situation! Nothing had prepared him for this before!

Should he leave? Should he announce himself? Should he do it casually like he didn’t notice anything wrong or should he just come out and confront them? What should he do?!

\---

Gintoki walked into the onsen fully intending to make use of the tickets he had won in a bet at the parlor. His pachinko spendings finally paid off! Well…not really. Not at all, actually. But it’s the thought that counts, isn’t it?

He really needed to take the day off to relax. After all, doing nothing was tiring.

Gintoki wouldn’t let missing shampoo ruin his visit!

He jumped into the the bath, unaware of its other occupant. Water went everywhere.

“Dammit, of all people, why do I always have to run into you?!” Hijikata shouted as water got into his eyes.

Gintoki looked over at the other man, finally realizing he wasn’t alone.

“That should be my line! You’re everywhere!” Gintoki retorted. “Are you stalking me?”

“Dumbass, if you didn’t notice, I was here first,” Hijikata yelled. “How can I be stalking you? It’s obvious you’re stalking me!”

They went on arguing for about a whole minute before Hijikata huffed and told him to leave. To which Gintoki defiantly replied, “Never. You leave.”

They stewed in the already hot water, both visibly agitated. Neither of them were going to leave.

Gintoki had a great idea! (It wasn’t a great idea)

If he bothered the nicotine-huffing mayonnaise-chugging officer even more, he would be sure to leave!

“Let me tell you a great story—” Gintoki started.

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

Gintoki sidled closer to the other man, unhindered. “Millions of years ago before the Earth became the Earth we know it as, it was only a rock hurtling through space, dry and devoid of any life. Gigantic space aliens would use Earth as a ping pong ball for their games. As all good stories do, they focus on a deviant character. You see, there was one giant alien who had no interest in sports and only interest in *** as well as ****. Because the Earth was relatively smooth, he used it as an ******* for **** ***. All of the life on Earth is due to the **** and *** from his fetish. The onsens are a byproduct of his *****, so we’re actually bathing in the “milk” of his “play time”. This is why the milky onsens are supposedly good for your sexual health and help with increasing blood flow to…”

Hijikata stood up to leave. “Alright, you win. I’m leaving.”

Gintoki grinned in victory, ready to have the onsen all to himself.

He watched as the officer lifted himself out of the bath, opting to not use the handrail on the other side. Toned muscles greeted him and suddenly Gintoki thought the onsen was too big for only one person.

“Say Hijikata-kun, you don’t want to experience Biagra Springs with me?”

Gintoki watched as a tiny blush rose on the Vice-Commander’s already heat-flushed face. Damn, now he really couldn’t let the officer go. Gintoki’s sadistic side lapped up the sight and his hand pulled the other man back into the water.

He cornered Hijikata so that his back was pressed against the side of the tub. Gintoki firmly gripped Hijikata’s ass and was surprised when the man rutted forward moaning.

“Damn, never thought I’d see you acting like such a slut.” Gintoki tutted. Hijikata turned away not meeting his eyes. “What’s with that reaction? Ah—how surprising! You like it when I call you that, don’t you? Were you thinking about having sex with me when I was telling my story? That’s not good…you have to pay attention or else you’ll get bad grades.”

Hijikata gritted his teeth and glared at him. Gintoki smirked, “How scary.”

Hijikata made to move but Gintoki roughly shoved him back. “I didn’t say you could move.”

“I don’t follow your orders,” Hijikata growled.

“I suppose you don’t,” Gintoki agreed. He pressed forwards placing a kiss on Hijikata’s lips. Hijikata didn’t kiss him back and all Gintoki could think about was making him lose that control. He returned his hand to Hijikata’s ass, kneading the muscle. He felt Hijikata shiver but he wanted more of a reaction. He pressed their lower bodies together enjoying the feeling of Hijikata’s length against his. Hijikata let out another moan and Gintoki took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. He wrapped his hand around Hijikata’s already hard length and pumped it slowly, taking care to tease the tip in between his fingers. Hijikata was becoming quickly unraveled, breathing heavily into the kiss.

Gintoki watched the expressions play across Hijikata’s face. He could tell the other man was close to coming as his body was shaking in little spasms. Precum mixed into the water, the milky white dispersing in little threads. The force of their movements was creating bubbles in the water.

When Gintoki broke their kiss, Hijikata reflexively looked away to the side. It was a cute sight, but it wouldn’t do.

“I want to see your face as you come undone,” Gintoki planted a kiss onto his neck.

Hijikata shook his head.

“No? Then I guess I’ll have to stop…” Gintoki teased. He started to create some distance between them, but was stopped by hands wrapping around his neck in an embrace. To say Gintoki was extremely shocked would be an understatement.

Gintoki felt the heat from Hjiikata’s body colliding with his own. Hijikata’s chest met his and Gintoki could feel the other’s racing heartbeat.

They stayed like that for a moment, and when Gintoki was about to break the silence, Hijikata murmured, “Don’t stop.”

Gintoki could practically hear his own resolve shatter into a million pieces. He lifted the other man’s legs and they wrapped around his waist naturally. Fisting their cocks together, Gintoki watched Hijikata as he edged closer to his climax. Hijikata faced him now, his blue eyes molten and heavy-lidded. His lips were the shade of just kissed. Gintoki moaned in appreciation, taking Hijikata’s lips for another kiss. With a few more quick decisive strokes, they came into Gintoki’s hand. The sticky mess quickly diluted by the hot spring water.

Hijikata unwrapped himself from Gintoki’s waist, trying to catch his breath.

Gintoki gently flipped Hijikata around and pressed his cock against Hijikata’s ass. “Not done yet,” Gintoki muttered. His cock wasn’t showing any signs of diminishing even though he had just came. With Hijikata so close to him, he didn’t think it could be helped.

Hijikata was about to protest instinctively because going against anything Gintoki ever said felt right, but he stopped himself, seeing as he wasn’t completely satisfied yet either.

“I want to top,” Hijikata stated, as though voicing a fact.

Gintoki considered it, but shook his head. “Next time,” Gintoki decided matter-of-factly, to which Hijikata raised his eyebrow. “This time I want to feel you around me.”

Gintoki watched as Hijikata prepared himself with expert efficiency. It wasn’t Hijikata’s first time with a male, that much was obvious. Gintoki couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the thought.

He grabbed Hijikata’s hand and licked it, getting a taste of him and the fresh spring water. Hijikata’s protesting was met with a rough kiss to his neck…and then a couple more. Gintoki moved more forcefully now, shoving in his own fingers into Hijikata’s ass. Hijikata moaned.

Hijikata liked it rough. That much was obvious.

Gintoki slid his fingers out and replaced it with his cock. He thrust into Hijikata’s ass in one swift motion and pounded into the tight heat. Hijikata practically mewled. The sounds of their skin slapping was muffled by the water but the splashing wasn’t exactly discrete. Their moans echoed in the tiled bathhouse and neither of them seemed to care that they were in public. Gintoki wanted everyone to hear Hijikata moaning from his cock. In fact, he wanted Hijikata to lose his voice from the pleasure. He gripped Hijikata’s hips and slammed in even harder. Hijikata cried out. Gintoki bit Hijikata’s shoulder and he could feel Hijikata’s ass twitch around him. Damn, Hijikata really was a slut.

Hijikata rocked his ass and met his thrusts. Gintoki moaned mesmerized by the feeling of having Hijikata grinding on his cock. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

Hijikata was in a state of ecstasy. Gintoki was hitting him in the place that made him see stars. He swore he was going to black out. Every thrust was bringing him closer to coming again. He’d already lost track of how many times he had come. The proof of his orgasms were lost in the water.

Gintoki’s movements became erratic and swiftly his orgasm hit him. The feeling of Gintoki coming inside of him forced Hijikata’s next orgasm. Hijikata cursed as his vision went a little black for a few seconds. Gintoki rode out his orgasm, fucking Hijikata slowly now. Unlike earlier, the proof of their activities stayed around, dripping slowly from Hijikata’s asshole every time he moved. Gintoki smirked, liking the idea. He wanted his cum to drip all over Hijikata’s legs as he walked back to the Shinsengumi barracks. He wanted Hijikata to think of no one but him.

Hijikata moaned again, feeling Gintoki get hard again inside of him. “If you fuck me again I don’t think I’ll be able to walk…”

“Perfect,” Gintoki said. Hijikata couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Hijikata’s ass already felt sore, and he actually doubted his ability to walk normally even without another round.

Gintoki caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Hijikata didn’t know what to think of it.

“Above water, one more time.” Gintoki pouted.

Hijikata tsked but made to move out of the water anyway. Gintoki felt the water hitting his sensitive dick and he hissed, almost missing the sight of Hijikata walking out of the water, using the handrail this time. Gintoki’s eyes were trained on Hijikata's ass. He smirked seeing his cum drip out.

Feeling eyes on him, Hijikata turned around to catch Gintoki staring at his ass. _Seriously…_ “You comin’ or what?”

Gintoki grinned and rushed out of the water after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired rewatching the hot spring episode (ep. 220). Gintoki said something about "Biagra Springs" and this was the outcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> NicotinicSugarHigh


End file.
